


Valtersen's Anatomy

by evak1isak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Even Never Transferred to Nissen, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Anal Fingering, Bottom Isak Valtersen, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Chaptered, Cute Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen, Dating, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Evak - Freeform, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Grey's Anatomy References, Hand Jobs, Interns & Internships, Kissing, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Neck Kissing, Nurses, Smut, Soft Isak, Top Even Bech Næsheim, WIP, i'll keep adding more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:38:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: Isak Valtersen, a nurse intern, happens to fall in love with one of the new interns, Even Bech Næsheim, from the mental health team.





	1. A Hard Day's Night

**Author's Note:**

> Doctors, nurses and interns being friends and falling in love with each other!! You couldn't ask for a better mix: Grey's Anatomy (kinda, just references), and SKAM. I'll keep adding more tags as I write the story, since I only have four chapters written.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> NOTE: The opening scene is from Little's Britain' sketch (which is waaay better than mine) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sX6hMhL1YsQ
> 
> NOTE II: The chapters' titles are taken from Grey's Anatomy's episode titles, but have nothing to do with the plot

Eskild was sitting at the information desk of the hospital, as he did every day of the week, when two patients approached him.

 

“Good morning, my name is Eskild. How can I help you?” He asked, like he did with everyone else, with a wide smile.

 

“My baby is coming!” The woman said between gasps.

 

“Name, please?” Eskild asked them.

 

“Aksa Amundsen,” the man told him. 

 

Eskild frowned and looked at him. “You don’t look like an Aksa.” The man stared at him, like he couldn’t believe what was going on. “It’s  _ her _ name. I’m  Trygve Amundsen. ” Eskild nodded, “So you’re brother and sister? Did you have a baby together and you’re brother and sister!?” The man opened his mouth, about to reply, but he didn’t know what to say, “She’s my wife!” 

 

Eskild sighed and typed something with the keyboard. He looked at the screen and then at the couple, “Computer says no.”

 

“Please, I need to see the midwife,” The woman said, despite the pain.

 

“I’m sorry, but computer says that the baby is due next week. Come next Monday and we’ll manage everything.”

 

“But we need the midwife now!” The man complained.

 

“I’ll see what I can do. Do you know the surname?”

 

“Hellerud,” The pregnant woman said, grunting.

 

Eskild typed again something on the computer, “We have two Helleruds. You know, this hospital is quite big. Are you interested in seeing Dr. Hellerud, in charge of the prostate tests, or midwife Hellerud, who helps women deliver their babies?” Eskild asked them while he wriggled his eyebrows.

 

The man was shocked, “What do  _ you  _ think?” Eskild stared at him for a few seconds, “I  _ guess _ you are looking for the midwife,” he whispered while he typed something, “Okay, go to the basement, Vilde Hellerud is waiting for you. Bye!” He rolled his eyes when the couple had finally left.

 

“Hei, Eskild,” a voice behind him said. Eskild knew who he was before turning around, “Hello, my baby gay!” He told Isak, who was already wearing his nurse uniform, “Ready for another day? I hope you’re enjoying your internship here.” Isak smiled, “Eskild, I’ve been here for a year now, you know I like working here.” Eskild chuckled, “Well, Isak, you know that you’re not working here  _ yet _ . Once you finish, you will. By the way, there are new students coming today! They’re starting their internship as well. Maybe you’ll find a cute boy for yourself!” Isak sighed, “How do you know that I’m single?” Eskild rolled his eyes again quite comically, “Isak, we  _ share _ a flat since you were sixteen. You literally tell me everything, like with your friends from uni.”

 

Eskild was right. When he attended Nissen, he ended up living with Eskild due to family drama, and he relied on the older boy for almost everything. Of course, his friends from university, Jonas, Mahdi and Magnus, knew about his problems as well, but with Eskild it was… different. He’d been the first person he’d come out to.

 

Eskild had the phone between his ear and his shoulder while he typed something on the computer, “By the way, Isak, William and Chris are coming with the ambulance right now. Jonas and Magnus are trying to stabilize the patient but they need more help when they get here, so get ready to fetch the stretcher when the ambulance arrives. They want you to take the woman to Sana, she’s in the operating room number four.”

 

“Can I help with the operation? Or see how it works, at least?” Isak asked with excitement. Internship students were rarely allowed to take part in operations, but Isak still had some hope left.

 

“You ask Sana, she’s the queen inside her operating room. If she doesn’t want to, come back so that you can show the new students around. I’m sure that your pretty face will cheer them up.” 

 

The ambulance stopped outside the hospital and Magnus and Jonas, along with Chris, went inside the building with the patient. While Magnus and Chris pushed the stretcher, Jonas sat on top of the woman, his hands stained with blood. The scene resembled one of Isak’s favourite shows, Grey’s Anatomy.

 

“What happened?” Isak asked while he approached them and started pushing the stretcher.

 

“Car accident, as usual. Sana is in charge of her operation,” Jonas explained.

 

“Hello, darling,” Chris said behind Isak, to which Isak turned around while running and groaned. “Not now, Chris.”

 

Isak had had…  _ something _ with Chris in the past, when they were both at university, although he didn’t consider it a relationship. They just hooked up and fucked when they needed release, that was it, but Isak knew that he would develop feelings for the older guy. He then decided to end his  _ something _ with Chris, although it seemed that the other nurse wasn’t so keen.

 

“We’re going back to the ambulance now,” Magnus told him, “We’ll be free after our shift.”

 

They finally reached the operating room, and Jonas jumped from the stretcher. Sana, the surgeon, was already prepared for her job. Sometimes Isak felt like she lived in the hospital or something.

 

“Can I help?” He asked the girl.

  
“Nei, Isak. I already have Chris, who has finished her studies. You’ll have to wait until next year.” Isak rolled his eyes, he couldn’t wait another year. “Fine, I’ll go and meet the new internship students.”

 

___________

 

“No luck with Sana, right?” Eskild asked him when he approached the information desk. The older boy was talking with Eva. Well, he was talking and she was listening with a cup of coffee in her hand and dark bags under her eyes. She had her elbow on the surface of the desk and her head on her hand.

 

“No, basically what I expected,” Isak told him. He looked at the girl, “Long shift?”

 

“I just want to go home and take a nap. Too many children with sad stories in one night, I might have slept 4 hours, I need some more sleep.”

 

“I don’t know how you can work with children, it must be depressing. I’m going home in a few hours as well, being here all night is  _ boring _ ,” Eskild sighed while he took some documents from a drawer.

 

“Well, someone must do it,” Eva said, “And they are nice. It can be depressing but beautiful at the same time. At least it’s not like being a midwife, I don’t know how Vilde hasn’t given up with babies and  _ parents _ shrieking all day.”

 

“How are things with Vilde?” Isak asked.

 

“Well… We’re trying to make it work. We’ll see. Anyways, guys, I’m going home. See you tomorrow, I guess.”

 

“Are you leaving when I arrive?” Noora said while she entered the hospital. The blonde girl smiled and, although Eva wanted to smile back, she felt like she couldn’t move her muscles.

 

“I’ve been awake all night, Noora, I feel like shit. Enjoy your day,” Eva said before disappearing into a corridor, which led to the staff room.

 

“Noora,” Eskild said, trying to catch her attention, “There are new students coming today, Isak is going to show them around. Why don’t you stay and see if there’s material for you to get over your heartbreak?”

 

“Thanks, Eskild, but I’ve already forgotten about William. I need to go to my office, I have to attend the victims of last week’s plane crash. I don’t want to leave Mahdi alone with that.”

 

“How busy are our psychologists!” Eskild exclaimed.

 

“So Mahdi is already a psychologist and I’m not a nurse?” Isak complained when he heard Eskild’s comment.

 

“Of course you’re a nurse. You’re probably the best nurse  _ ever _ . But you both are technically not working here. Same with Jonas or Magnus.”

 

“See you at lunch, I guess,” Noora said before leaving them. Isak decided to sit in one of the chairs and read the newspaper while he waited for those damn students.

 

A few minutes later three boys approached the information desk.

 

“Good morning, my name is Eskild. How can I help you?” The hospital attendant said while he ogled them, quite interested, which was not normal.

 

“We’re the new internship students.” A blond boy explained. 

 

“We were waiting for you! I’m Eskild, we’ll be seeing each other for some time now,” Eskild said while he shook their hands. “Anyways, tell me your names.”

 

“Even Bech Næsheim.”

 

Eskild typed something on the computer. “Computer says yes! Medicine student, mental health. You’ll be in the fourth floor, you have a doctor assigned.”

 

“What about you, cutie?” He asked to the boy with unruly hair, who laughed.

 

“Mikael Øverlie Boukhal.”

 

“Computer says yes! Dermatology… And you dare to call yourselves doctors? Just kidding! Third floor, with doctor Skrulle. And who are you?” Eskild asked the last boy.

 

“Yousef Acar.”

 

“Computer says yes again! Another kid lover? Eva has just left, but it’s okay, she’s not your doctor. You’ll be in the second floor.” Eskild glanced around the hall looking for Isak, “Isak! Come here, baby boy!” He then turned to look at the trio, “He’s a nurse intern here, you see, as well as my flatmate.”

 

Isak looked up and saw that there were three boys in front of the desk. Probaby the students. The three of them turned around and suddenly Isak found himself staring at one of the most gorgeous human beings he had ever seen. He had puffy lips and rosy cheeks, and his jaw could cut ice, Isak was sure of that. His hair was kinda like Isak’s, fluffy but with a darker tone, and all over the place. The boy was tall as fuck but he looked… soft. He gulped and approached them, he tended to be shy around handsome guys. Yes, he was hot, but it was obvious that he didn’t stand any chance. He probably was straight, like every damn boy Isak found attractive.

 

“Isak, these are Even, Yousef and Mikael,” Eskild said while he pointed at each of them, “Will you show them around?”

 

“Of course, Eskild. Follow me.”

 

The four boys walked towards the lift, which had a small map of the whole building next to it.

 

“So, I’m Isak and I’m also student. We’re here,” he said while he pointed a red point in the map which read  _ You’re here _ . “Mobile phones are not allowed during your shifts and you cannot wear normal clothes. Come with me and I’ll show you the staff room.”

 

“What do you do here?” Even asked him.

 

“I studied nursing,” Isak told him while he opened the door of the staff room.

 

“Oh, a nurse! Why not medicine?”

 

“No offense, Even, but many people study medicine because it’s the ‘cool’ thing. I just didn’t feel drawn to it.”

 

“Well, I didn’t decide to study it because it was ‘cool’.”

 

“Then why did you do it?” They were all standing in the middle of the staff room, Yousef and Mikael looking around while the doctor and the nurse talked.

 

“ _ Grey’s Anatomy _ , basically,” Even explained.

 

“Oh… I’ve… I’ve never watched it.”  _ What was he doing? _

 

“You  _ what _ ? You’ve never watched Grey’s Anatomy? But you have to!” Even said. He could not believe that this beautiful angel hasn’t watched his favourite TV show. Well, he couldn’t be perfect. “It’s the show for every nurse, doctor, midwife or whatever. I’ll have to show it to you one day.”

 

“Are you asking me out for a date?” Isak asked, frowning. There was a small smile on his face.

 

“You wish. I’m just making sure that you broaden your knowledge on culture.”

 

Isak didn’t know what to reply so he decided to tell them about the room, which is what they were there for. He wasn’t there to flirt with the cute boy. He was probably being nice, that was all. 

 

“So, this is basically our room. You can get coffee from the machine and hang out when you have nothing to do, which, let me tell you, rarely happens. Each of us has their own locker so that you can put everything you want there. You can also cook in the mini-kitchen.”

 

“What’s that door?” Mikael asked pointing to a door at the end of the room.

 

“It leads to another room,” Isak explained, “There are bunk beds so that you can sleep during your night shifts whenever you don’t have patients. By the way, we have a chat group with interns and some workers, so, if you want, I can add you. We sometimes go out to pubs and that kind of stuff.”

 

“Sounds great!” Even said, “Shall we give you our numbers?”

 

“Just add your contact on my phone,” Isak told him while he handed the new interns his iPhone, “Now, follow me so that I can show you the canteen.”

 

The group entered the canteen, now crowded with patients, “We normally have coffee, lunch or dinner in our staff room, but if you don’t feel up to cooking you can always come here.”

 

“Isak!” A voice said from behind. He turned around to find Vilde smiling and waving at him. If he had had eyes in his back, he would have seen Even checking him out.

 

“Come with me, you need to meet Vilde,” Isak said while he started walking towards the girl. The other boys followed suit.

 

“Hei, Vilde,” Isak greeted her when they arrived to her table. She was having a yogurt and some cereals.

  
“Who are your friends?” Vilde asked while she spooned some yogurt.

 

Mikael was the first one to introduce himself, “I’m Mikael, these are Even and Yousef, we’re the new interns. Can we take a seat?”

 

“Sure!” The midwife said while she took her bag, which she had placed on the bench on the other side of the table.

 

Isak found himself between Mikael and Even, and he could feel the latter’s heat radiating from his body, as well as all the muscles of his leg touching his.

 

“What do you do here?” Yousef asked.

 

“I’m a midwife, I help the mums and the babies. I’m working here, you know, not a student anymore. And what do you do?”

 

“I’m in mental health,” Even explained, “As a doctor.”

 

“You’d get on well with Mahdi and Noora,” Vilde said, “They’re psychologists, which is not exactly the same but you know what I mean. What about you two?” Vilde asked the other two boys.

 

“I’m in Dermatology,” Mikael told her, “Taking care of dots, freckles, and skin cancer.” Vilde nodded and looked at Yousef.

 

“Pediatrics here, children and all that stuff,” Yousef explained.

 

“You need to meet Eva, then! That’s her job, you’ll probably see each other quite often. Anyways, I was about to leave, there might be some babies coming, I just had a woman give birth, so I better leave. See you around I guess,” she said while she stood up and held her tray. “Oh, we could go out tonight so that you can meet us all, it’s going to be difficult during our shifts! It’s Friday, after all. Isak, say something on the chat group. Bye!” And she left.

 

“She’s cute!” Mikael said when the girl was out of sight.

 

“Yes, and super gay, so forget about her,” Isak told him with a grin.

 

“Is there romance drama at the hospital?” Yousef asked him, “You know, like in  _ Grey’s Anatomy _ ?”

 

“Am I the only one who has not watched that show?” Isak said, and the three boys laughed.  _ Fuck it _ .

 

“We’re not huge fans,” Mikael replied, “But Even is a the show’s biggest fan who has the thirteen seasons in DVD and sometimes Yousef and I find ourselves watching the show because he won’t let us pick what to watch.”

 

Isak frowned, “Wait, do you live together?”

 

“We started sharing a flat when we started university,” Even explained. “And don’t make me sound like a dictator!” Isak could listen to Even’s deep voice all day and he wouldn’t mind. 

 

“Of course you’re not a dictator. I mean, you cry whenever a character dies, dictators don’t do that,” Yousef said. Isak saw Even blush, and he found it quite adorable.

 

“You’re embarrassing poor Even,” Isak interrupted. “Anyways, I’ll show you your assigned place so that you can meet the doctors who will be looking after you.”

  
  


Isak found himself alone with Even in an elevator. Yousef and Mikael had already met their doctors, but Even would be working in the fourth floor, so Isak had to go there  _ alone  _ with the older guy. If being in an elevator with another person was already awkward for Isak, being with a super handsome guy was even worse. He didn’t know what to say.

 

Even finally cleared his throat, “And where do you work here?”

 

“Oh, we nursery interns are not assigned a place or something, we go around wherever they need us. Except for those in the ambulance, like Jonas or Magnus.”

 

“Well, I hope I see you a lot in the fourth floor,” Even said while the doors opened.  _ Was he flirting with him? _ Isak thought. He was about to get out when Even placed a hand on his chest, “Oh, don’t worry about me, I’m sure you have better things to do. See you around Isak,” Even said once he had left the elevator. The doors closed and Isak, still thinking about that  _ I hope I see you a lot in the fourth floor _ , decided to go downstairs to the information desk.

 


	2. The First Cut is the Deepest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dance with me, then,” Even proposed lifting his eyebrows.
> 
> Isak rolled his eyes. “I’m not dancing to Gabrielle,” he shouted back.
> 
> Isak and his colleagues go out after their shifts. He cannot believe that he's fallen so hard for Even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me, please. I promise that Isak and Even will have their moment.

Isak was in the staff room having lunch and checking his Instagram updates. Only three more hours and he’d be free. He decided to add the new interns to the group, so that they could arrange everything.

 

_Isak Valtersen added 3 new contacts_

 

NOORA

New people?

 

ISAK

new interns

 

MAGNUS

  


EVEN

Hei, Even here.

 

MIKAEL

mikael! & yousef, who is taking a shower now

 

ISAK

so vilde thought that it would be a good idea to party today

so that we can get to know each other

what do you think??

 

JONAS

Yess!! Alcohol!!

 

SANA

Remember that drinking can cause serious problems to your system.

 

JONAS

Sana, we know that, we all work in a hospital

 

VILDE

I’m up for some partying!!

 

CHRISTOFFER

wanna go, don’t know if william will be up to it, tho

 

ESKILD

You know you can always count on me, bbys ❤️

 

MAGNUS

Need some alcohol after today’s shift. Mahdi also says yes

 

CHRIS

imagine what it’s like to work here and not as an intern.

count me in, Isak!!

 

EVA

I can host! I’ll make dinner and then we can drink (which is why we’re meeting, basically). 7pm in my flat

 

NOORA

Shouldn’t you spend your day sleeping, Eva?

 

EVA

You’re not my mum, Noora.

 

MIKAEL

and where’s your flat?

 

EVA

 _*Eva sent a location_ *

 

MIKAEL

Great!!

 

Isak left his phone on the table while he finished his dry sandwich. Honestly, he had to learn how to cook. The last time Eskild and Isak tried to make something at home, they ended up having to use the extinguisher. He was about to stand up to check if he was needed anywhere when his phone buzzed. Isak wasn’t going to deny that his heart skipped a beat when he saw Even’s name on the screen.

 

EVEN

Hei, do you know which tram line leaves us near Eva’s?

 

ISAK

13 the direction is lilleaker. i’m taking that one

 

EVEN

You’re not a huge fan of capital letters, are you?

 

ISAK

no it fucks up my aesthetic

 

EVEN

I see.

 

ISAK

see you in the tram i guess

 

EVEN

Hey, if you want we can come over to yours and Eskild’s flat and we can all go together.

 

ISAK

sounds good. 6.30pm in my flat.

btw you shouldn’t be using your phone at work

_*Isak sent a location*_

 

EVEN

I’m at home now ;). We only had a short introduction today.

 

Isak locked his phone and stood up. He was needed in the first floor, orthopedics. He was in the elevator when he realized that he had fucked it up. Like, he’d fucked it so much that it’d be embarrassing. Once the doors opened, he sneaked into the bathrooms and called Eskild, who was probably at home by now.

 

“Shouldn’t you be working, baby boy?” Eskild asked.

 

“Eskild, listen to me, I need your help.” He kept his voice low.

 

“For free?”

 

Isak sighed, “I’ll wash the dishes for the next week.”

 

“Two weeks and I’ll do it.”

 

“Deal,” Isak groaned. “I need you to hide my Grey’s Anatomy DVD collection.”

 

“What?” Eskild said from the other side of the line, “Why do I have to do that?”

 

“Because I’m not at home and can’t do it myself.”

 

“No, I mean, why do you need me to hide it?”

 

“Eskild…”

 

“If you tell me why you’ll only have to wash the dishes for a week.”

 

“Uhhh… Okay. So I told Even that I hadn’t watched the show in hopes of having him ask me if I wanted to watch it with him. It’s my favourite show and it turns out that he’s also obsessed with it. And he asked me if I wanted to watch it with him. And he’s coming tonight before we go to Eva’s and I obviously don’t want him to see the DVDs.”

 

“My god, Isak, how cunning! You’re a little snake, dear. Of course I’ll do it if it’s so that you can get laid!”

 

“It’s not about getting laid, Eskild. It’s about… getting to know someone,” Isak said.

 

“Yeah, sure. Anyways, see you after your shift.”

 

Isak then went to the hospital room where he was needed. It wasn’t a big deal, really, an old man had had a knee operation and he had come for some tests. What should have taken him twenty minutes took longer because the doctor, who could easily be Isak’s father, was trying to _flirt_ with him. The only good thing that came out of the situation is that after finishing the tests, Isak’s shift was over and he could go home.

 

___________

 

“Did you do it?” He gasped while he closed the door of their flat. He had come running from the tram stop, he didn’t have that much time.

 

“Of course, it’s well-hidden, don’t worry, sweetie.” Eskild was sitting on the sofa, watching an American show he was obsessed with. He didn’t even glance at him.

 

“I’m going to take the uniform off and take a shower, if they come just let them in and offer them a drink,” Isak explained while he took of his jacket.

 

“Isak, I know how to behave around guests.” He turned to him and smiled, “Go and get ready for your crush.”

 

Isak sighed and went to the bathroom, where he undressed before entering the shower. He placed his head against the white tiles and left the water fall over his back. He felt his muscles loosen. Today’s shift hadn’t been that exhausting, but taking a shower was always relaxing.

 

He was placing a white towel around his hips when he heard Eskild talk amiably with someone outside. Probably the guys had arrived. And then is when he realized that he had not brought an outfit before showering and that he’d need to cross the living room _in a towel_ if he wanted to enter his room. After swearing to himself, he decided to open the bathroom door and cross the living room.

 

“Uhmmm… Hi,” Isak said to Eskild and Even, “Where are Mikael and Yousef?” He looked at them as if it were completely normal to be standing in front of someone you had just met that morning in just a towel.

 

“Mikael has forgotten his public transport card at home, the idiot,” Even explained while he _ogled_ Isak. Eskild just looked at Isak and then at Even. He could feel the sexual tension.

 

“Oh, I see… Well, I’m going to… Eh... Put something on,” Isak muttered while he ran towards the corridor that led to his room. He just prayed that the towel wouldn’t slip or he’d hate himself for being so ridiculous in front of Even.

 

Isak closed his bedroom door and took a clean T-shirt from his closet, as well as a pair of jeans that enhanced his butt. Not that he’d chosen them on purpose. Nope. He then used the towel to dry his hair, although when Mikael and Yousef knocked on the flat’s door it was still damp.

 

Isak left his room to greet his two new colleagues, and then they all went to the tram stop together. Isak placed his hands around his arms, and Eskild let him his wool hat.

 

“How can you go outside with your hair wet when it’s almost Christmas? You could get a cold!” Eskild asked while the tram approached the stop.

 

“I’m fine, dad,” Isak replied with a smile.

 

They got on the tram and Isak took a seat, and Even sat next to him. Isak was suddenly very aware of his shoulder touching Even’s, and same with his legs. It was the canteen scene again. Eskild was standing in front of them and when Even turned around to talk with Mikael, who was sitting behind with Yousef, he took the chance to wriggle his eyebrows at Isak with that knowing look of his.

 

They finally arrived at Eva’s flat, which she shared with a girl called Linn, and everyone was already there, except for Chris and William. Isak was happy that he didn’t have to deal with Chris. Eva, being the lazy ass she is, had just bought frozen pizzas and baked them in the oven. Of course, Isak wasn’t going to say no to pizza and beer.

 

They started talking about the hospital and the weird patients they sometimes got, until Magnus complained that, whenever they hung outside the hospital, they always ended up talking about work. That’s when Noora decided to play a game, where one person would ask a question and everyone else had to answer. She probably used it in her therapy sessions. At first the questions were kinda personal, which is what they were aiming for, but Magnus turned them into sexual questions and they decided to stop. _Thank you very much, Magnus_. Isak, who was getting to know Even better without actually having to embarrass himself, couldn’t believe that his friend had ruined the moment.

 

Isak looked around the table and caught Sana and Yousef stealing glances at each other when the other was not looking, although, once, Isak saw Sana blush when Yousef caught her. If he’d minded his own business, he would have noticed that Even, who was sitting in front of him, was eating him with his eyes, like Yousef did with Sana. There was also some tension between Eva and Vilde, who had “dated”, but for some reason it didn’t work out. They all knew that they both wanted to be together, but for some reason nothing happened after a few kisses.

 

Eskild suggested going to a club or somewhere else after dinner, and that’s how Isak found himself doing shots with Jonas in a gay club near their flat while the rest of the group stared at Eva and Vilde, who had started to make out in the dance floor.

 

“It was bound to happen,” Noora commented while she took a sip of her drink, “Anyways, we’ll see how it ends, I’m going to blend with the crowd and have some fun.”

 

Isak stayed next to the bar while everyone else went to the dance floor, dancing alone or in pairs. Eskild had been dancing for a while with Mikael and it surprised him that he hadn’t scared the brunette boy off.

 

“Why aren’t you dancing?” Even shouted in his ear so that he could be heard. Isak could feel the boy’s lips against his earlobe, and if it hadn’t been because it was dark, he was sure that Even could have seen him shudder.

 

Isak, with his elbows behind him and on the bar, leaned in to answer, “Not a huge fan of dancing on my own, I just bump my head around.”

 

“Dance with me, then,” Even proposed lifting his eyebrows.

 

Isak rolled his eyes. “I’m not dancing to _Gabrielle_ ,” he shouted back.

 

“Oh, do you think you’re better because she makes pop music? She’s the queen of Norway! Also, are you really going to stay here while everyone else has fun?”

 

Isak bit his lip and looked at Even. Okay, he’d proven that he was tough, but if he didn’t accept the invitation the other boy was going to leave without him. He was a bit tipsy, so that probably helped him make the decision. “Okay, let’s dance then,” Isak said, accepting the hand Even was offering him.

 

Isak danced to Gabrielle with Even, and it was only when the song ended that he realized that they were _too_ close, yet the other boy didn’t seem to mind. Nobody said anything, the dance floor was so crowded that it was normal to dance against someone else’s body. Now they were all dancing to Lorde’s “Green light”.

 

_Did it frighten you_

_How we kissed when we danced on the light up floor?_

_On the light up floor_

 

Okay, Isak was certainly not imagining this. Even’s mouth and his own were getting closer, and Even definitely had his hand on Isak’s _hip_. Was he about to kiss a guy he’d just met that same day? Yes, probably, and he did not care about that little fact. Their bodies got closer, and Isak was internally screaming. When he thought that it was about to happen, he felt someone hug him from behind.

 

“Isak, bro!!” Jonas shouted in his ear, “Thought I wouldn’t see you dancing!” And that’s when Isak wanted to kill his best friend. Isak saw Even smile and he turned to try and get rid off of Jonas, but Even was already leaving to dance with Noora.

 

They spent the night dancing with each other, as a group, although Even just avoided Isak. Even wasn’t drunk, he hadn’t had anything, so it couldn’t be the alcohol what made him try to kiss Isak. Why was he pretending that it didn’t happen? After the party Isak had to head back home with a very drunk Eskild, who had his head on Isak’s shoulder while Isak grabbed him from his waist, lest he fell.

 

“Did something happen with your crush?” Eskild giggled.

 

“Don’t make it sound like it’s teenage love or something.”

 

“You’re still sixteen for me, baby gay,” Eskild replied while he placed kisses on Isak’s cheek. “But you’ve grown so fast! And when you’ll marry Even you’ll have babies and you’ll move in together and you’ll leave me alone.”

 

“Eskild, you’re just drunk. Don’t start crying, and don’t even think I’d leave you alone.” They were already at the door of their building, and Isak took his keys out from his pocket while Eskild kept crying on his shoulder.

 

They finally made it and Eskild was now on his bed, half asleep. Isak turned off the lights and closed the bedroom door before going to the kitchen; alcohol always made him hungry. His phone buzzed.

 

EVA

What’s going on between you and Even?

 

ISAK

nothing

 

EVA

Yeah, sure.

 

ISAK

i could ask you the same question about vilde

 

EVA

Shut up!!

It’s nothing

 

ISAK

:)

good night, Eva

 

He was about to lock his phone when he got another text, but from a different person.

 

EVEN

We still have to watch that Grey’s Anatomy episode.

 

Isak murmured something that resembled a “fuck”. Was this dude playing with him or something? He wasn’t going to say no, though.

 

ISAK

sounds good. next friday around 20:00?

  


EVEN

Yeah, sure. I’ll bring the DVD.

 

Bring? Were they going to watch the first episode, where Meredith Grey enrolls in the surgical residency program at Seattle Grace Hospital, in _his flat_? A few minutes of silence passed until Even sent another text.

 

EVEN

You don’t mind, right? The boys sometimes play videogames together and they can be loud.

 

ISAK

no, it’s fine :)

 

EVEN

Great. See you on Friday, or at the hospital :)

Goodnight, Isak.

 

ISAK

Goodnight, Even.


	3. Winning a battle, losing the war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even finally forces Isak to watch the first episode of Grey's Anatomy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for not uploading anything, uni has just started and everything is a bit stressful at the beginning. Anyways, hope you enjoy this. The fourth chapter is coming soon!

 

MIKAEL

Good luck with your boy, Even!!

YOUSEF

fingers crossed!

EVEN

He’s not “my boy”, that’s too possessive.

MIKAEL

whatever, just enjoy your date

 

The popcorn exploded inside the bag that moved in circles within the microwave. Isak was looking inside, waiting for the last _pop_. He hadn’t seen Even in a week, not even at the hospital. It wasn’t like he was avoiding him or something, he just hadn’t been required in the mental health floor, Even’s floor. They chatted on their phones, so Isak felt like he knew the boy for longer than just seven days.

 

He was preparing everything for his… date? Even was about to come to his flat, and he had already placed a soft blanket on the sofa just in case they were cold. Just one, not two, that’s what people did in films. He then threw Eskild out, although the older boy begged to stay so that he could see how everything developed. The only thing he got was a _nei_ from Isak. He’d told him to come in around an hour, the episode only lasted forty-five minutes or so.

 

The microwave finally stopped, and Isak took the paper bag from inside, not without burning his fingers in the process. He opened it and poured the popcorn in one bowl, which they would share, like the people in the movies. He went to the living room and left the bowl on the small table they had in front of the sofa. Then, someone knocked on the door. Isak frowned and went to open it. Even was standing on the other side, smiling and piercing Isak with his blue eyes.

 

“How did you get in?” Isak asked.

 

“There was a lovely lady at the door who let me in.” He then took a small box from inside his jacket. He had the first season with him. “So, shall we watch the first episode?” He asked, raising his eyebrows and shaking the DVD case. Isak moved so that Even could come inside. “I see you’ve even prepared popcorn. Very nice of you,” Even commented while he took his jacket off.

 

Isak opened the case and placed the CD inside the DVD player. Even’s edition was exactly like his own. He wondered where Eskild had hidden his DVDs; he should’ve asked him. He then went to sit on the sofa, where Even was already sitting comfortably, his long legs stretched on the table and the bowl of popcorn on top of his thighs, which were covered by the blanket. Isah sighed and smiled, “Thanks for helping.” Even feigned to be offended, “Hey! I brought the DVD!” Isak snorted and sat next to him, covering his body. He was next to Even, their bodies touching, yet the older intern seemed not to care. Being under the blanket also helped to be next to his crush. Fuck, how did he allow himself to fall so easily for someone else?

 

“So,” Even said after he’d put a fist full of popcorn in his mouth, “The story is basically about Meredith Grey who starts working in a hospital and then there’s romance and drama and all that stuff. You’ll be hooked before you realize.” Isak just nodded as if he didn’t know what he was talking about. Of course he did, he’d watched all the seasons more than twice, and he used to have a stan account on Twitter. Well, he still had it, although he wasn’t that active anymore.

 

They watched the episode together, Isak’s eyes glued to the screen. Even knew some of the lines by heart and said them out loud, but it didn’t surprise Isak, he knew them too.

 

From time to time, their fingers brushed when they both went for some popcorn, yet Even didn’t flinch, and that made Isak even more nervous. Also, he felt Even’s hand on _his thigh_ under the blanket, and he didn’t know whether it was a mistake or Even’s actual intention. Isak just froze and blushed while he looked at the screen as if nothing had happened. He then placed his hand under the blanket, next to Even’s, and he felt the intern’s fingers caressing the back of his hand. Isak just looked at Even.

 

“What?” Even smiled while he _held_ Isak’s hand.

 

“A… are…?” Isak stammered. He couldn’t hear the sound of the TV anymore, he was completely focused on Even’s eyes.

 

“You sound like a nervous fourteen-year-old in his first date,” Even laughed, his dimples showing. Oh, and how adorable they are, Isak thought.

 

“So this is a date?” Isak teased. His hand was warm inside Even’s.

 

“It can be whatever you want.” Even stretched his neck, and now their faces were even closer.

 

“Then it can be a date,” Isak whispered, getting closer until his lips touched Even’s soft ones, and Even didn’t pull back, but kissed him in response, placing his arms on Isak’s shoulders. He then pushed his tongue against Isak’s lips, asking for entrance, and the nurse opened his mouth, letting the other tongue enter. Their tongues danced while they moaned, their eyes closed, and Even ran his hand through Isak’s hair, the movements massaging Isak’s scalp. Isak did the same and his hand landed on Even’s nape, keeping him there so that he wouldn’t stop kissing him.

 

Even broke the kiss, and Isak looked at him, disappointed. Then, Even put the popcorn bowl on the table, and proceeded to devour Isak’s mouth. He ended up lying on the sofa, Even on top of him with the blanket tangled with their legs. They didn’t say anything, they didn’t need to: the kisses were the ones talking.

 

Now it was time for Isak to break the kiss. He went for the pale and tender flesh of Even’s neck and found the weak spot that made Even tremble. Even grunted when Isak bit him there.

 

The episode ended and Isak sat on the sofa, startled, throwing Even away. “Isak, what the fuck?”

 

“I told Eskild he could come in around an hour, so he’ll be back soon. Shall we go to my bedroom?” Isak asked while he stood up.

 

Even stared at Isak’s swollen lips and laughed. “Are you inviting me to your bedroom in our first date?” Isak just rolled his eyes, “Look, it’ll be impossible to make out here with Eskild. Are you coming?” Even just smiled and stood up, “Of course I’m coming.”

___________

 

“Isak? I need to tell you something important! Are you there?” Eskild asked with a knock on the bedroom door. Isak sighed against Even’s lips. “I’m busy, Eskild.” Even moved his arms and placed his legs around the nurse’s waist so that Isak was completely wrapped.

 

“Busy? Oh… I see! Have fun there! Don’t let him escape!” Isak sighed again against Even’s chest and Even laughed, his laughter travelling through his body.

 

“Sorry,” Isak muttered. Even shook his head with a “don’t worry” look in his face in response.

 

“So, did you like the episode? That’s what we’re here for.” Even played with his curls.

 

“I thought it was your way to get in my pants.”

 

Even laughed again, “Yeah, that too.” He placed his chin on top of Isak’s head.

 

“Even, why did you decide to focus on mental health?” Isak asked after a few minutes of silence.

 

“That’s something for another date,” Even replied against Isak’s hair.

 

“Oh, so there will be another date?”

 

“Of course!” Isak just giggled in response.

 

“There’s something I don’t understand,” Isak asked and Even hummed to let him know that he was listening. “You’re older than me, yet you and your friends are starting your internship now.”

 

“That’s also for another date,” Even replied. “Hope you don’t mind.”

 

“Oh, no, Næsheim, it’s like you are a box full of secrets. I have my own too.”

 

Even looked at him and Isak rose his eyes so that they could make eye contact. “Like what?” The older boy asked while they eskimo-kissed.

 

“That’s something for another date.”

 

“You’re cheeky, aren’t you?” Even kissed his cheek and then rubbed his thumb across it. “What time is it, by the way?” Isak took his phone from his pocket and looked at the screen. “Fuck, it’s ten o’clock already. You can stay for the night, if you want.” Isak snuggled against Even’s neck, breathing in Even’s fragrance.

 

“Don’t… don’t you think everything would go too fast?” Even asked.

 

“I don’t mind, really.”.

 

“Okay… Shall we call it a night?”

 

Isak just switched the light off and placed his back against Even’s chest, the older boy’s arms around him. He fell asleep in minutes.

 

MIKAEL

Even? Where are you?

 YOUSEF

our Even has conquered his boy!!


	4. No Man's Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak's perfect spot for hiding his Grey's Anatomy boxset isn't that perfect, but that doesn't mean that he isn't going on a second date with Even McDreamy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello so i know this took some time but i had a writer's block and i didn't know how to continue the story, but it's finally here. i think that there will probably be two more chapters. i had some technical issues when trying to upload this one but it's finally here.
> 
> hope you like this!

Isak woke up when he felt fingers brush his ribs. He opened his eyes and met Even’s sharp blue ones, staring at him. “You’re so cute when you sleep.” Isak smiled at the comment and scrubbed his eyes, “Excuse me, but I’m _always_ cute.” Even just laughed and kissed him on his head, “Yeah, you’re right.”

 

“My shift starts at twelve,” Even groaned. “But I just wanna stay here.” Isak placed his arm over Even’s waist, as if that would prevent him from leaving. “I’ll make breakfast for both of us.” Even stood up and kissed Isak on his temple.

 

After a few minutes of procrastinating on his bed, Isak decided to change his clothes and go to the kitchen. Even was already frying some eggs on a pan, his hair all over the place. “Do you like eggs?” He rose his eyebrows at Isak, and the boy just nodded as he hugged Even from behind and stayed there until Even finished cooking.

 

They had their fried eggs and some bacon between kisses and cuddles on Isak’s bed until it was time for Even to leave.

 

“Fuck,” he said while he looked inside his wallet, standing in the middle of the living room. “I don’t have my travel card with me. Don’t you have some spare change?”

 

“Yeah, come with me.” Isak led him to his bedroom again, which wasn’t a good idea if they didn’t want to end up cuddling in bed, and the young nurse took his wallet from a drawer to give Even some coins. One fell to the floor, with a “ _shit”_ coming from Isak’s mouth, and the coin landed under the bed.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll grab it,” Even said while he kneeled on the floor and looked beneath the bed. “Isak, _what the fuck_?” He then stood up with Isak’s seasons of Grey’s Anatomy and a sly smile on his face. And that’s how Isak found out where Eskild had hidden his collection.

 

Even smiled at a serious Isak, “You were trying to get in my pants! My God, you even have them signed by Ellen Pompeo!” 

 

Isak just stared at him with a serious look. “Are… are you mad?”

 

“What? No!” Even cupped his face and kissed him, “Do you know what this means?” Isak shook his head between Even’s hands, “It means that when you met me and you told me you hadn’t watched the show it was all because you wanted me to say ‘Hey, Isak, wanna watch this show with me?’ You were already planning the date. God, you already had a crush. You’re a little snake, aren’t you?” He just laughed, and his warm laugh made Isak smile. “We can talk about the show, then!” Even laughed while they left the room.

 

“I told Eskild to hide them but not here!” Isak complained. “But yes, I was trying to get in your pants,” he admitted with a shy smile while they walked down the corridor.

 

“I should thank Eskild next time I see him.” Even kissed him on the cheek once they were at the flat’s door. “I better go, talk to you later.”

___________

 

“Good morning, Even,” Eva said with a cheeky smile when he entered the staff room. She was putting on her white coat.

 

“Good morning, Eva.” He served himself some coffee while the girl stared at him.

 

“Same clothes as yesterday?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Was Isak’s bed comfortable?” She giggled.

 

Even smiled, “You’re too clever. Please, don’t tell the rest… yet,” he asked while he put his white coat on.

 

“Nah, I’m just gonna send a text to Isak for denying that he had a crush on you.” She was standing at the door. “He has a good taste, though. Goodbye, Even,” she said before leaving with a wink.

 

EVEN

Eva knows.

 

ISAK

great

 

EVEN

And she said that you have a good taste ;) I agree.

 

ISAK

shut up

 

EVEN

You had a shift on Monday, didn’t you?

 

ISAK

yeah i finish at 18:00 why

 

EVEN

Me too. Our second date will be after that.

 

ISAK

oh… what are we doing?

 

EVEN 

It’s a surprise, bby <3

 

Isak blocked his phone. He was on the sofa, watching the episode from where they had stopped caring and proceeded to make out. It was nice, starting the show again, even if he had watched it  too many times already.

 

“Hello, baby gay!” Eskild said, entering the living room. He jumped on the sofa, cuddling against Isak. “So… did you…?”

 

“Nei! Just kissing.”

 

“I’m so happy for you!” He gripped Isak’s arm. “He seems a really good guy, you deserve that.”

 

“Thanks. By the way, he found the boxset.”

 

“In which situation does a boy you bring home put his head under your bed?” Eskild asked, incredulous. “It was the perfect place!”

 

“A coin fell and landed there and he decided to pick it up,” Isak explained.

 

“Oh… Hadn’t thought about that case,” Eskild said with a serious tone. “Was he mad?”

 

“No, he found it... sexy.” 

 

Eskild immediately cheered up “Can’t believe I’ve helped this relationship come to reality! You should mention it at the wedding.”

 

“Yeah, of course I will. Thanks, I guess. Are you doing anything today?” Isak asked.

 

“Yes, a boy is coming over after lunch.”

 

“Thank God I’m having lunch with Jonas and not here. I’ll try to entertain him so that you have the flat for yourself.”

 

“Thanks,” Eskild said, placing a kiss on his cheek. They watched the episode together, in silence.

___________

 

EVA

When are you two getting married?

 

ISAK

when you and vilde start dating

 

EVA

well, we decided not to date

 

ISAK

I WAS ROOTING FOR YOU. WE WERE ALL ROOTING FOR YOU. HOW DARE YOU 

 

EVA

fuck off

 

“So… me and Even are dating. Kinda,” Isak said after blocking his phone and taking a bite of his kebab. They were at the park near Jonas’ flat.

 

“Yeah, I knew, you two are too obvious.” Jonas laughed. “I knew at the gay club.”

 

“Then why did  you come up to me when we were about to kiss!?”

 

“Issy, we had all drunk a bit, and I didn’t want you to rush it. I mean, I didn’t want you to suffer like you did with Chris at uni _and_ it was better if you actually got to know Even a bit more before anything happened. But anyways, I knew that you two would try to meet again or whatever. It was pretty clear that you both wanted something to happen.”

 

“Oh… I see. Well, thanks. I wanted to ask you something else: don’t you think that working in the same place could be an issue?” Isak always asked for advice to Jonas whenever he had something going on with a guy. 

 

Jonas stopped eating and shook his head, “Nah, of course not, if  you keep it professionally. Also, it’s not like you always have the same shifts and you don’t see each other twenty-four seven. Are you gonna make it official?”

 

Isak nodded, taking the advice. “I’d rather wait a bit before everyone else finds out, I just wanted to tell my best friend,” Jonas smiled at that. “We’re going on a second date,” Isak explained. 

 

“Well, that’s great, isn’t it?” Jonas said with a fond smile and Isak sighed, “It’s just that I’m scared of how Chris is going to react. He didn’t get over it, I think.” Jonas rolled his eyes, “Chris can fuck off, don’t let your past with him shape your present.” Isak smiled, “You should write that down before anyone else copies it. Anyways, thanks for the advice. Do you have a shift on Monday?”

 

Jonas nodded while he took a ship of his beer, “Yeah, a night shift, which kinda sucks.”

 

___________

 

Isak was running through the corridors on the fourth floor looking for Even. He was slightly late, he had bumped into Sana and Mahdi and spent some time chatting with them. It was 18:10, and Even was nowhere to be seen.

 

“Excuse me, have you seen Even?” He asked a nurse who was about to enter in the bathroom. “Tall, blond hair, blue eyes?” He said.

 

“His surname?”

 

“Næsheim. He’s an intern.”

 

The woman smiled, “Are you Isak? He was looking for you. He’s in room H2407.”

 

Isak ran down the corridor while he shouted a _takk!_ and turned the corner where the room was located to find Even talking amiably with Mikael at the door of a patient’s room. Even was wearing his white coat and fuck, he looked ten times hotter with that thing on.

 

“Hello, McDreamy,” Isak said while he approached the two boys, and Even smiled back at him. It was a smile that made Isak’s belly warm.

 

Even kissed him when they were close enough, and Mikael didn’t even flinch. “I told him, you don’t mind, do you?”

 

“Nah, I actually told Jonas, hope you don’t mind either. Shall we go?” Isak asked.

 

Even nodded while he took his white coat off. “Just let me put this in the staff room.”

 

After saying goodbye to Mikael, the couple went to the staff room where Even placed his white coat inside his locker. “You looked better with that on,” Isak said while he leaned back on a wall. 

  
Even smiled at him, “Oh, you have a kink, don’t you? A doctor/nurse kind of kink,” he kissed Isak after that, the nurse standing on tiptoes.

 

“Even, someone could see us!”

“Isak, there’s literally no one in this room, don’t worry!” He said while he placed his arms around Isak’s waist, kissing him again. “Anyways, let’s go on our second date!”

 

The two boys left the room, but nor Isak nor Even noticed that the door that leads to the bunk beds room was ajar, and in the darkness there was someone watching them.

___________

 

“Where are you taking me?” Isak said while he followed Even through Oslo’s pier, holding his hand while the boy walked ahead of him.

 

“To a ship,” Even replied. Okay, now Isak was scared. What if he’d started dating one of those rich guys who voted for Høyre?

 

“Is it yours?” Isak asked once they were in front of a small sailing boat.

 

“What?! No, no. I wish, though. It belongs to my aunt, but she’s on holidays in Greece. It’s not that big but it serves its purpose. Anyways, hungry?”

 

Even got on the deck and held Isak’s arm so that he could jump in. The two boys entered the cabin, and Isak whistled when he saw the small table with a candle inside. “When did you prepare this?” Isak asked in awe while he sat.

 

Even moved towards a small kitchen, “You should thank Yousef, he came before his shift started to arrange everything.”

 

“Oh, I will, trust me,” Isak answered while Even served him a plate. “Wait, are we having pizza?!” Isak said with a wide smile.

 

“I know that it’s not that romantic,” Even said while he sat, “But Eva mentioned how much you like it.”

 

“This is perfect,” Isak said while he took a bit of his pizza, “The ship and everything. There’s even a small bed! You’re great.”

 

“If I had known the only thing I needed for you to notice me was a ship then I would have got one at university.” Even brushed Isak’s hand with his thumb,

 

“Wait, you knew who I was back at uni?”

 

“Of course. The hottie from our campus. The nurse with awesome grades.”

 

“Shut up.” Isak smiled, “So… you fancied me back then?”

 

“Everyone fancied you back then,” Even replied. “And if they didn’t, they were blind.”

 

“Okay, you _are_ corny. Anyways, can I… can I ask you... something?”

“Of course! We’re here to get to know each other.”

 

“When I asked you why you decided to focus on mental health… You didn’t…. you didn’t look that happy about me asking that.”

 

Even scratched his shoulder repeatedly. “Isak, it’s fine, I just didn’t want to scare you off.”

 

“Why would you say something scary?”

 

“I’m bipolar, Isak. That’s why I was drawn to mental health.” 

 

Isak sighed in relief, “Okay, I thought it was something bad.”

 

“So… you’re okay with it?” Isak could see the fear in his eyes.

 

“Yes, of course. My… my mother also suffers from a mental illness. Back in highschool I didn’t approach it like I do now, but things are… different.”

 

Even sighed in relief, “I was so scared you would leave.”

 

“Why would I? I like you for being who you are, no big deal.”  
  
Even’s smile widened, “Shit, I’ve been so lucky with you.”

 

Isak smiled and blushed. “I could say the same thing. It’s not like every hot doctor I meet has a ship,” he teased.

 

Even laughed, “Oh, so you’re here for the ship?”

 

“I’ve always wanted to jump from one,” Isak joked.

 

“We can do that, if you want.” Even stood up and Isak frowned at him.

 

“Are you mad?” The nurse said. “It’s freezing outside. Also, it may be illegal,” he added when Even went to the edge of the deck and took his shirt off.

 

“You only live once, Isak,” Even said while he took his jeans off, jumping and sinking in the water of the dock.

 

Isak looked down from the small ship, waiting for Even to appear, and when he was starting to get worried Even’s head broke the surface.

 

“Jump, Isak! It’s not that cold,” Even said with a smile, and that’s how Isak found himself taking off his clothes. Even whistled, and Isak could feel the heat in his cheeks.

 

“I honestly can’t believe I’m doing this,” Isak said while he got closer to the edge. And then he jumped, falling near Even.

 

He opened his eyes underwater, although the only thing he could see was the moonlight reflecting on the surface. He felt a hand grip his arm and then he was pulled out.

 

“We don’t want to die down there, do we?” Even said with a smile when Isak was floating next to him.

 

“No, but if we don’t get out right now we’ll get hypothermia,” Isak said while he swam towards the dock, Even following him.

 

They got on the ship’s deck, completely soaked and wearing just their underwear. Isak had his arms around his body, the moon illuminating the scene. Even went inside the cabin and came back with a thick blanket, which he placed around Isak’s body.

 

“Better now?” He asked, and Isak just hummed in response.

 

“We’ll both end up hospitaliz-” Even interrupted him with a kiss, cupping Isak’s face and placing his arms around the boy’s waist. Isak opened his mouth, allowing Even’s tongue to come inside, and he placed one of his hands on Even’s wet hair, deepening the kiss.

 

“We should probably get inside,” Even said when they broke the kiss.

___________

 

“Here you have, this will warm you up.” Even handed a blanket-covered Isak a cup of hot chocolate, and then he sat on the ship’s bed that they were using as a sofa, covered in his own blanket.

 

“Was this part of the date?” Isak asked, taking a ship of the hot chocolate, which burned his lips.

 

Even got closer to him. “Not really, trust me. The date was only the food, the rest was improvised.”

 

“Well, it turned out fantastic.”

 

“Are we seeing each other tomorrow at work?” Even asked after a few minutes of silence.

 

“I don’t think so, I don’t have any shifts. Do you?”

 

Even hummed and nodded, “During the morning, only. Thank God.”

 

Isak finished his chocolate and they both put their clothes on and left. They wandered around Oslo, Isak’s head on Even’s shoulder while the doctor placed his arm around Isak’s waist.

 

“Shouldn’t we go to bed?” Isak asked. They were sitting on a bench near Oslo’s cathedral.

 

“Wow, Isak! It’s only been our second date!” Even joked, to which Isak just rolled his eyes. 

 

“Do you want me to go with you to your flat?” Isak asked while he stood up.

 

“Nah, go home and get some rest,” Even cupped Isak’s face and kissed him. “See you, Isak Hottie Valtersen,” he added while he left, walking backwards so that he could admire Isak.

 

The other boy was smiling when his phone buzzed

 

CHRISTOPHER

how dare you??


	5. If Tomorrow Never Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris can't get over Isak, and Isak still has some family issues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: There's no consensual kissing in this chapter. Please, DO NOT READ if you're not comfortable with it.
> 
> This is the final chapter of Valtersen's Anatomy. I thought that it would take 6 chapters, but decided to add the ending to the fifth chapter because, if not, the sixth one would be to short.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> (New stories coming soon!)

Isak was watching TV with Linn when his phone buzzed _again_. He didn’t bother to unlock it, he knew that it’d be Chris. It seemed that the boy didn’t get over their fuck buddies thing they had at university. It never was a relationship. Nope. They had woken up later than Eskild, who was at the hospital, and they had decided to watch Narcos.

 

“Aren’t you going to answer?” Linn asked without taking her eyes off the screen.

 

“Nei.”

 

“Well, do it, _please_ , I’m tired of the buzzing sound,” Linn snapped.

 

Isak sighed and unlocked his phone, only to find it was Vilde messaging him.

 

VILDE

Isaaak

 

VILDE

Isaak please answer

 

VILDE

Isaak two of the nurses are sick and I need someone help me deliver the babies!! It’s just me and another nurse

 

VILDE

You will have a free day after this, you know that.

 

Isak was about to reply when Vilde just called him, “Yep, yeah, I’m going. There’s no need to shout!” he said while he took off his pyjama jeans, his phone between his cheek and his shoulder.

 

He went to his bedroom and changed his pyjamas. He’d never helped women give birth, but at least he’d learn how to do it. Anyways, at least he’d get to see Even. He couldn’t believe that he felt butterflies in his stomach whenever he thought about the older boy. 

 

“Linn, I need to go, women giving birth to babies. You’ll be okay on your own, right?” Isak asked while he took his keys from the bowl they had on the coffee table. The girl kept staring at the TV and nodded, so Isak just left for the tram.

 

***

“Isak! Isak! Go to the staff room and change your clothes,” Vilde said when Isak crossed the hospital’s main entrance.

 

“Good morning, Vilde, I’m so glad to see you!”

 

“Isak? What are you doing here?” A voice interrupted. Isak turned himself around to find Eskild at the information desk, waving at him.

 

“He’s helping me deliver the babies, no time for chatting. Now, put your nurse inform on and come downstairs, we’ve a woman about to give birth.”

 

Isak sighed and nodded, leaving to the staff room. They all had their uniforms there and they normally changed behind a folding screen. However, since Isak was alone and he didn’t want to be reprimanded _again_ by Vilde, he just decided to change in the middle of the room.

 

“Didn’t you read my text, _darling_?” A voice said behind him when Isak put his white plain T-shirt on.

 

Isak snorted and approached Chris, who was wearing his ambulance uniform and chewing some gum. “Chris, we’re not together, I have _nothing_ to justify. We’ve never been together.”

 

“Oh, come on, Issy.” Chris chuckled while he approached the nurse, forcing him to walk backwards against the wall. He pinned the guy against the wall and kissed him on his neck. “You know you miss it as much as I do.”

 

Isak pushed against Chris’ shoulders, “Chris, let me go!” But Chris was stronger, and held his wrists against the wall, leaving a trail of kisses on Isak’s neck and cheek, landing on the boy’s lips.

 

“Does he make you writhe like I did?” He said when he broke the kiss. “Does he fu-” But some pushed Chris and everything happened in seconds. Isak head someone slapping someone and Chris wailing.

“What is wrong with you?!” Eva shouted to Chris, who had fallen on the floor. She kicked him on the ribs and grabbed Isak from his arm. “Lets go.”

 

“Are you okay? What happened? Vilde asked me to go and look for yousince you were taking too much time in there.”

 

They both sat at the hospital’s main waiting room. “He just came up to me and started kissing me with… without my consent. And he said… horrible stuff. What do we do?”

 

“Make a complaint for harassment, if you want.” Isak just nodded, “Wait for me here.” Eva stood up and approached Eskild’s information desk.

 

“Eskild, call Vilde and tell her that Isak cannot come. Something has happened.”

 

“Is he okay?” He boy asked, with worry in his eyes.

 

“It’s better if you don’t know. He’ll tell you if he wants you to know.” Eskild just looked at her, calling the midwife.

***

“Now they’ll talk him to another hospital and take disciplinary action against him. Nothing to worry about,” Eva said while they sat in the grass outside the hospital.”

 

“Eva?” The girl hummed to let him know that she was listening. “Thanks. For everything.”

 

“Oh, you would have done the same for a friend. Are you… will you tell Even?”

 

“I guess, but maybe once Chris isn’t here, I don’t want Even to beat him up or something.”

 

“He doesn’t look like the kind of guy who would do such thing.”

 

“You never know.”

 

“Well, it’s your choice. By the way, I didn’t tell Eskild, but I feel like you should. He cares a lot about you.”

 

“Yeah, I wanted to, but not at the hospital.”

***

Of course, he told Eskild and Linn when he got home that afternoon, and Eskild started overprotecting him a bit too much. He could iron his clothes, you know. Now, he wasn’t going to complain about not having to clean the dishes.

 

A few days had passed and he was going to meet with Even for their lunch break. He hadn’t seen him the day _it_ happened, and they hadn’t shared any shifts the two days after that. Luckily, Chris had been replaced with a new guy, Elias, Sana’s brother.

 

Of course, he told Eskild and Linn when he got home that afternoon, and Eskild started overprotecting him a bit too much. He could iron his clothes, you know. Now, he wasn’t going to complain about not having to clean the dishes.

 

A few days had passed and he was going to meet with Even for their lunch break. He hadn’t seen him the day _it_ happened, and they hadn’t shared any shifts the two days after that. Luckily, Chris had been replaced with a new guy, Elias, Sana’s brother.

 

Was Isak nervous? Yes, he wasn’t going to deny it. What if Even thought that he was making everything up to justify that he had been fooling around with his ‘ex’ or something? Or what if he didn’t believe him at all?

 

Isak left the hospital with his white uniform on to the park where he was supposed to meet with Even. It was the same park where he asked Jonas about Chris and how the boy would react. It almost felt like an omen.

 

Isak saw Even’s blond head on a bench with a sandwich on his hands. The doctor smiled, his mouth full, when Isak approached.

 

“The hottest nurse of Oslo is coming!” Even shouted when he approached, but Isak didn’t smile. Rather, he gulped. “I bought you some Burger King, even if it’s super unhealthy, even for nurses,” Even added, not realizing anything. He handed him the bag and stretched his neck for a kiss. 

 

“What’s the matter?” Even said when his smile had faded and Isak sat next to him. 

 

“I need to… tell you something. It happened a few days ago.”

 

Even placed his hand on Isak’s knee. “You can tell me everything,” he answered with a serious tone.

 

“So… Chris pushed me against a wall and kissed me. Without my consent.” Isak looked down, ashamed.

 

Even cupped Isak’s jaw and moved his head so that they were staring at each other. Isak avoided his glare. “Hey, are you okay?” He whispered, and the nurse nodded.

 

“Are you okay with that?” Isak asked. Even gave him a pitiful look.

 

“What? Isak, is not your fault!” He hugged him and kissed him on his cheek. “An idiot tried to force you to do something you didn’t want to do, why should I be mad at you?” 

 

Isak gave him a sad smile, “I’ve never felt so… dirty.”

 

“It’s okay now, baby. It’s okay. What happened later?”

 

“Eva found us and pushed him to the floor. He’s not working at the hospital anymore.”

 

“Good news, then.” Isak stared at the ducks in the lake. “Hey, look at me,” Even said. Isak turned and looked at his boyfriend. “Promise me you’ll never be afraid of telling me something like that.”

 

“Promised,” Isak said, sealing it with a kiss.

 

***

Three weeks had passed since all the Chris drama and Isak’s relationship with Even was only getting better. They went to the cinema together, hired a boat at the park, went out for dinner with their friends… Even even introduced Isak to his best friend, Sonja. They had been together in high school, but that was it.

 

They were now at Vilde’s flat for dinner. Even and Isak had their night shift today: eight hours, starting at eleven. Jonas and Magnus also had their shift that night, with Elias.

 

Although Elias had become part of the group, he announced, during lunch and in front of _everyone_ , that he didn’t want to see his sister crushing over Yousef during the dinner. The comment resulted in laughters, a killing glare from his sister and a blushing Yousef smiling at Sana, who did not realize. 

 

“What happened with the other Chris?” Chris asked while she took a slice of pizza.

 

Eva saw through the corner of her eye how Isak tensed. However, the boy softened when Even caressed his back. “He’s just working somewhere else. That’s all we need to know.”

 

After dinner they all ended up sitting on the floor or on any of the sofas Vilde had. It was a cozy small attic: the wooden floor creaked when you walked around and Vilde had plants everywhere. Isak was talking with Jonas and Mahdi when he saw Vilde and Eva disappear in a room. He was the only one to notice.

 

Yousef and Sana were now sitting closer and the rest, except for those who had to go back to the hospital, got pretty drunk. And when a drunk Noora started telling him about William this and William that, he knew that it was time to leave.

 

So that’s how Isak found himself in the staff room with Even, Jonas, Elias and Magnus. They didn’t carry with the party there, basically because the other boys had been summoned for the ambulance.

 

Even stretched on a sofa and opened a book by Amalie Skram while Isak stood there awkwardly. He walked towards the sofa and closed Even’s book. The boy frowned at him, but Isak laid on top of Even and kissed him on his mouth. “Even…,” he moaned against the doctor’s lips. He moved his hips, and that’s when Even felt Isak’s hard-on. “Oh, someone is happy to see me,” he chuckled while Isak bit his neck.

 

“Make love to me,” Isak whispered.

 

“Isak, we’re not having sex on this sofa. Someone could walk in.” Isak groaned and placed one of Even’s hands on his ass.

 

“We can use one of the bunkbeds.” Isak stared at him longingly while he thrusted his hips against Even’s, moaning.

 

Even sighed, “Didn’t you have enough with what we did yesterday?” 

 

“I can never have enough of you,” Isak whispered, and Even patted him on his asscheek. “Let’s go, then!” Isak smiled when he understood what Even was saying and stood up, getting inside the hospital bedroom, and Even followed.

 

“Babe, we don’t have lube,” Even said when he closed the door. But Isak opened his rucksack and took a small bottle from inside, a cheeky smile on his face.

 

“Hmm… you’d already thought about it,” Even kissed him. “You’re a bad _bad_ boy.” He took Isak’s uniform T-shirt off, and Isak did the same with Even’s clothes. Once they were in their underwear, the two boys kissed again and they landed in one of the beds, Isak on top of Even, whose hand slithered inside Isak’s underwear, playing with the nurse’s erect cock. 

 

Isak took his undies off and went for Even’s, but the doctor just pulled his hand away. “No time for blow jobs. His eyes were completely dark while he placed Isak on the bed. “You’re so gorgeous, Isak. Can’t believe my luck.” He took his underwear off and coated his fingers with lube. He laid on top of Isak, kissing his neck and going for his mouth.

 

Isak placed his arms around Even’s neck, and that’s when he felt Even’s finger entering him, opening him for what was going to happen.

 

Even buried his finger inside Isak, who arched his back. And it was just the beginning… He was so tight, even if they had had sex just yesterday… “Everything okay down there?” Even asked, kissing his cheek. Isak moaned and nodded, moving his legs further apart. Even kissed him again and inserted another finger, scissoring Isak, who pulled from Even’s hair. 

 

Isak felt like the time wouldn’t come, but, finally, Even buried himself inside him: slowly, making sure that it didn’t hurt his lover. His dick was completely inside Isak, and he started moving in and out, making Isak writhe and moan his name, to which Even answered increasing the speed. Isak felt dizzy when he kissed Even, and the orgasm within him made him move his hips so that Even could hit his prostate even more times.

 

Even pulled out and Isak sat on top of him, inserting his boyfriend’s dick inside him. This position gave the nurse more control, and he could just roll his hips to get the pleasure. Even grabbed Isak’s penis again to masturbate him, and the feeling of having Even’s hand around his penis and the doctor’s cock inside his ass made Isak roll his eyes in pleasure.

 

Isak was about to reach orgasm when someone knocked on the door. He knew that the fear on Even’s eyes was also filling his own pupils. Even was clever enough to cover them both with a blanket, Isak’s bare back being the only part visible.

 

“Are you there?” Jonas asked while he entered the room, stopping in his tracks when he saw what was going on. “What the _fuck_?” Magnus, who was standing behind him, peeked inside and bursted out laughing when he saw the scene.

 

“Couldn’t you two just wait till you got home?” Magnus asked while he sat on the bed right next to them.

 

Isak frowned at him and pushed him away. “Magnus, we’re naked and I have Even’s _dick_ inside my bum!”

 

“Well, that’s what you get for having sex during working hours: your colleague in your bed.”

 

“What’s the matter?” Even asked for the first time since the nurses entered the room.

 

“They need you, Even. One of the other ambulances has brought a woman and they need a doctor at the mental health wing.”

 

“Okay, just leave so that I can get changed and I’ll go.”

 

The two other boys nodded and went out, and Even took the chance to stand up and put his jeans on. 

 

“Going commando?” Isak asked with a smile.

 

“No time for underwear.” Even looked at the naked Isak while he fastened his belt. “You’ll the death of me, Valtersen.”

 

“I’ll be waiting for you here,” Isak said with a wink. He pulled from Even’s shirt and got a kiss before Even left.

 

Even ran to the mental health floor to find a nurse with a woman on a stretcher. “She’s having an episode,” the nurse explained. “A neighbour called for the ambulance, he went inside the house and didn’t know what to do. We’ll have to call a relative.”

 

“What’s her name? We’ll be able to find someone with that.”

 

The nurse looked at the folder she had with her and told him the patient’s name and surname, and Even knees almost gave up.

***

Isak was preparing some coffee at the staff room when his mobile phone rang. He added some sugar to his coffee and frowned when he saw the name on the screen.

 

“Even?” He asked.

 

“Hmm… Isak, you need to come here.”

 

“Why?” The boy asked while he took a sip of coffee. “Shouldn’t you be calling through the official telephone line, and not my personal number?”

 

“Isak, this is not work-related. Your mother is here, room H2409. She’s having an episode.” And then, Isak’s cup of coffee fell, staining his shoes and the floor.

 

“Isak?”

 

“Yeah, I’m going. Is she okay?” He said while he left the room, climbing up the stairs. He didn’t have time for a lift.

 

“We’ve given her some pills, she’s better now. It’d be better if you stayed with her.” Isak was already in the corridor where his mother and Even were. Indeed, he saw Even standing in the middle of the corridor talking on his phone.

 

Even turned around to see him running towards him. Isak stood in front of him and Even just hugged him. “She’s inside, you can go in now, if you like.”

 

Isak gulped and entered the room, expecting Even to come with him, but the boy just closed the door behind him so that mother and son could have some privacy.

 

“Mum?” He asked, but his mother was asleep. He sat next to her and played with her hair. It had only been minutes, but it felt like hours when two nurses entered to check everything was alright. Isak saw Even outside talking with a different doctor, but he didn’t enter the room.

 

“Will you be staying tonight, Mr. Valtersen?” The nurse asked. It felt weird, he knew these people. Well, at least he had seen them around.

 

“Yeah, I guess.” The nurse nodded and unfolded a small bed next to one of the four walls so that Isak could sleep there.

 

When they left, Isak got on the small bed and sighed. He just wanted to doze off, but he head his mother mumble.

 

“Isak? Isak?” She whispered. He immediately got up and approached, taking her hand.

 

“Mum? I’m here, mum.”

 

“Isak? I’m so sorry, Isak.”

 

“There’s nothing to be sorry for,” Isak replied in the dark.

 

“Good night, Isak.”

 

“Good night, mum.” He heard her fall asleep again, and that’s when he knew that he should also get some rest.

***

His mother improved during the next days, and he got visits from her friends and Isak’s friends. She slept a lot, but when she was awake she was fine. She was being attended by Even himself and Noora, and both promised Isak that she was improving, although there was no way to heal her completely. Of course, she finally found out about her son’s relationship with Even, and Isak couldn’t be happier about the comments that she made about his boyfriend.

 

“Even?” Isak said one day when they were in the staff room.

 

“Hmm?” Even said from the kitchen. He was taking a book from his locker. Isak approached from behind and hugged him, intertwining his fingers on Even’s tummy.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Amalie Skram was a Norwegian author.


End file.
